The Reason
by Love2Write21
Summary: After Beck and Jade break up Ryder asks Jade out. Will it go well? What will Beck think? How will Tori feel about it? Does Ryder really care about her? And most importantly, what does Jade think about this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Kelsey!:) So I've been working on my other fanfic "Only a Bee" but the thing I really hate about it is that I have to limit myself to one chapter. After one chapter I need to move to a whole new plot and that's kinda hard for me because I tend to ramble and over think things if you know what I mean. But anyways this story takes place after TWC and I guess that's all you need to know for now:) Enjoy & Review! **

Jade POV

I was currently walking to my RMB vocals class with Cat by my side. Usually it would be Beck by my side, but now that we've broken up we haven't talked much except for the occasional "hey."

I need to stop thinking about Beck! We broke up and he's clearly moved on with little miss perfect Tori. I still couldn't get over the fact he tried to kiss her the night before the Platinum Music Awards

I was brought out of my thoughts when we entered the classroom.

Cat and I sat down next to each other, but I was shocked with who sat in the seat next to me: Ryder Daniels.

I just glared at him thinking he would go away immediately, but of course he just chuckled and looked at me.

"That's not going to work on me, West." he said, smirking.

I just rolled my eyes and looked over to see that the teacher, Mr. Walters, had walked in.

"Well class, today we will be starting a project for our annual Showcase!" he announced.

I heard Cat squeal next to me and say "Wow! That means that one year ago Tori came to Hollywood Arts! Maybe we'll get another new student!"

"Yeah because Tori worked out sooo well." I said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Tori said, obviously offended.

"Anyway" Mr. Walters said, glaring at me, "I will give you your partners right now!"

"Ok, so we will have Cat with Robbie, Jen and Will, Chelsea and Dean, Tori and Andre, Beck and Shawn." I couldn't help but be happy Beck was with another guy instead of a girl.

"Jade and Ryder..." Mr. Walters continued.

I did a double take before saying "Wait, What?"

He looked up "I said Jade and Ryder."

"Aw come on Jade, I'm not that bad." Ryder teased.

I glared at him.

The rest of class went by pretty fast, but as I walked to my locker I found Ryder blocking my way.

"Move." I commanded

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

I scoffed before saying "Yeah sure, like that would ever happen."

He looked over his shoulder before whispering "Look I really like you and I know that you must want to get back at that idiot Beck so if you go out with me I'll be happy dating you and you'll be making Beck jealous. It's a win-win situation."

"If you really wanted to date me you wouldn't let me use you like that." I stated.

"Well if it's the only way to go out with you, and maybe you'll fall for me along the way..." he explained hopefully.

I scoffed ready to turn him down, but then I looked over to see Beck talking to Tori, smiling and laughing.

I started to steam with jealousy and before I knew it I found my self saying, "Fine, meet me at Karaoke Dokey this Friday at 8:00. Your buying."

**That's it for now, don't forget to follow me on Twitter, bade4life21 and go on TheSlap and listen to the song Jade is going to sing in Tori Saves Beck and Jade! REVIEW:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Ok so chapters usually won't be coming up this fast, but I have school off today and saw that I already had 5 reviews for this story so I got excited and decided to write another chapter! Hope you like it!:)**

Jade POV

After I talked to Ryder I walked to my next class which was Sikowitz.

I walked in and sat next to Cat and Andre and was immediately asked about a thousand questions.

"What did Ryder want?"

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Why was he standing at your locker?"

"Have you seen Mr. Purple? I think my brother took him to the doctor this morning because he had this white fluffy stuff falling out of him last night!"

"It doesn't matter what Ryder and I were doing and Cat, go draw Mr. Purple on the wall then he'll always be in class with you." I answered giving Cat a black sharpie.

"Kay kay! But Jade, this sharpie is black and Mr. Purple is purple..." Cat said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Here's a purple marker Cat." Tori said walking in.

"Yay!" The redhead squealed running to the back corner to draw.

"But, c'mon Jade, what did Ryder want?" Tori whined.

"I asked Jade out." Ryder said walking into the class.

"What? Where did she punch you?" Beck asked walking in behind him.

"She said yes." Ryder said with a smirk.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Just no! Jade? Why would you say yes?" Tori exclaimed flustered.

"You and Cat have been bugging me about going out on a date with someone so I figured why not Ryder?" I said nonchalantly.

"Why not? Because he's a cheating, lying, insane, wackjob!" Beck said anxiously.

"It's not like that." I mumbled.

"Really? And he just happened to ask you right after you two were assigned partners for the Big Showcase this year?" Beck exclaimed.

"Why do you care? We aren't dating so why do you care about who I date?" I asked him finally losing it.

"Because I-" He began to be cut off by Sikowitz entering the room.

"Everyone sit and shusshhh!" He said.

Beck sat behind me and whispered in my ear "This isn't over."

"Yes it is." I whispered back.

For the first time I noticed Ryder had taken Cat's seat while she was drawing a very detailed picture of Mr. Purple.

He wrapped his arm around me and began to pull me into his side. I was about to knock him out of his chair when I noticed Beck clenching his fists.

I casually glanced back at him and saw fire in his eyes. I looked down and smiled smugly. Maybe he does still care.

**That's it for now! Follow me on Twitter if you wanna bade4life21 Can we try to get 10 reviews for the next chapter? Also go read my other story Only a Bee if you haven't already!:))**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I was stalling to see if I could get to 10 reviews, but I started to feel bad for those who did review so here you go!**

Jade POV

After Sikowitz's class I went to lunch only to find I had no money to buy anything. Not even coffee.

My day just became ten times longer.

Nevertheless, I went to our usual table and saw Ryder sitting with Beck talking. That's very strange, Beck seemed furious with Ryder in Sikowitz's class so why talk to him now?

After a few seconds I decided to eavesdrop and find out for myself.

"Look just back off ok." I heard Beck's voice say.

"Why? She hot, single, got an amazing voice, witty, single, smart, oh and did I mention she's single?" Ryder said with a smirk.

"Dude, I'm warning you right now. The only thing that's keeping me from punching you in the face right now is because Jade cares about you. God knows why, but she does and as much as I hate that I can't do anything that would upset her. So if you give me one reason to believe that your going to hurt her I won't hesitate to break that pretty little jaw of yours." Beck stated.

"Please, you would never do anything to hurt her? Then why did you let her go?" Ryder asked.

"That's completely irrelevant." Beck responded.

"Well, I'm off to find Jade and give her a taste of what she'll be getting tomorrow night. Later Oliver." Ryder said before winking at him and walking away.

"Stupid, idiotic, freaking moron." Beck muttered under his breath.

I stood in my hiding spot a little bit longer to think about everything I just heard. Beck still cared about me? He even sounded like he might still love me. But that doesn't make any sense, if he loved me he would have opened that stupid door. And he wouldn't have tried to kiss Tori or go on an "opposite date" with her.

"There you are! Where have you been, I've been looking for you?" I heard Ryder ask from behind me.

"Oh, I was just, uh, looking for my money! I lost it and can't buy lunch now." I improvised.

"That's ok, I already bought your coffee for you."

"Really? Black?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yep, with two sugars." He finished for me.

"Thanks..." I said just before taking a sip.

I glanced over at our table to see Tori and Cat, but no Beck.

"Hey I forgot I need to give an essay to Mr. Walters, I didn't do it last week. I'll see you in history." I told Ryder beforewalking off to find Beck.

**That's it for now! REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! MAKE SURE TO READ THE SECOND AN IT'S SUPER SUPER IMPORTANT!**

Jade POV

"Beck? Beck where are you?" I yell as I run down the hallway.

"What?" He finally responds facing his locker.

"Finally! I've been looking for you." I tell him.

"Congratulations, you found me." He says sarcastically.

"What's with the attitude?" I question angrily.

"Oh, nothing."

"Alright spit it out. What's the problem?" I say.

"I just thought you were smarter than this Jade." He tells me.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I just can't believe that you actually believe what Ryder has been telling you."

"So you don't think he has feelings for me?" I say. Seriously? He might as well tell me it's not possible for anyone except him to care about me!

"Duh! He asked you out right after you were assigned partners for The Big Showcase! He knows that you'll be difficult to work with unless you trust him and this is his way of doing it!" He rants.

"Well I see you've given this lots of thought." Is my only reply because honestly, part of me thinks he's probably right but I'm far too stubborn to ever admit it.

"Yeah actually I have." He confirms.

"And to think I was going to ask you to come to Ryder's party next Friday! I must be an idiot to think that it would be fun with you there!"

"You can't be serious. You can't go to that party next week! The place will be filled with drugs, all of the drinks will be spiked, and all of the guys will be from Northridge!" He lectures.

"I am capable of taking care of myself Beckett." I remind him.

"Jade don't even joke about this! Some guy died last year because of a stupid binge drinking competition! Anyone could easily slip something into your drink. You know all of the bad things that have happened at these parties so why risk it?"

He was right too. Last year not only did that one guy die, but two others went missing. And two years ago three girls were raped. Two were pregnant, one even got an abortion!

"I'll be fine. I'm not that stupid and Ryder will be there." I bring Ryder back into the conversation first of all to change the subject and just to get under his skin even more than I already had.

"Yeah, Ryder will protect you! He'll be the one slipping a pill into your punch!" He yelled.

After a moment of silence he sighed and said, "If your seriously going to this party you need someone with you, someone who you've known for awhile and would never do anything to hurt you."

"I don't need a babysitter." I mumbled. I have to admit the more I thought about this party the worse of an idea it seemed. Why did I have to tell Ryder I would go?

"I'm serious. Please just let me come with you. It'll be better than me texting you all night." He persuaded.

"Fine, just don't tell the other's. The last thing we need is Cat, Robbie, and little miss Vega coming along." I said.

"Obviously." He scoffed.

**So that's it! I think it was probably pretty disappointing compared to the last chapter, but whatever. Next chapter will be Jade and Ryder's date! Also someone mentioned having Jade abused by Ryder and honestly I have no clue where I want to go with this story yet! So if that's what you guys want I think it's a really good idea but let me know in your reviews if you what Ryder to have real feelings for Jade, or he's using her, or just wants to sleep with her, or whatever! REVIEW (obviously;))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm glad a lot of you reviewed telling me what you wanted and I thought that deserved an update:P it's kinda short, but I wanted to give you something for the nice reviews!**

Jade POV

Tonight was my date with Ryder.

I have to admit I was a little nervous, I just wanted him to actually like me! I need to prove to Beck that I don't need him.

I decided to change my look a little bit. Since Ryder texted me saying he got us in at La Shay's, the fanciest restaurant around I decided to dress up a bit. I got dressed into a tight dark blue dress with black straps and a black sash just under my chest. I straightened my hair and put dark blue extensions in.

As I applied my black mascara I felt my phone vibrate. I checked my phone and saw it was a text from Ryder saying he'd pick me up in five minutes.

I finished my makeup, got my black monkey fur purse, put on a pair of black heels and sat down in my living room.

A few minutes later I heard a car horn beep and walked outside into his silver Honda Civic.

"Wow." He said shocked.

"What?" I answered slightly confused.

"You look amazing." He answered grinning.

"I guess you clean up ok too." I answered noticing his black tux.

He actually looked great. I still couldn't believe that he was taking me to La Shay's though! That place is insanely expensive.

"So any thoughts on a song for the Showcase yet?" He asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Not really." I said shrugging.

"Me neither." He confessed.

"Here we are." He said pulling into the parking lot.

We were quickly seated and ordered immediately, I ordered a salad with grilled chicken while he ordered a steak.

"So exactly how often do you bring your first dates here?" I asked.

"Only when I'm positive I'm in love with them." He answered.

That really threw me off. He couldn't love me! It didn't make any sense, I mean sure we saw each other in the hallways and bantered often, but that's not love!

"Then why bring me here?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"C'mon, you know Mr. Walters made us partners for a reason! We have chemistry. I'm the bad boy of Hollywood Arts that every girl knows is the hottest guy in school, but knows they'll only get their heart broken. You're the bad girl that every guy wants to date, but knows that you'll probably throw a rock at them if they make a move!"

I was speechless. It made sense in a twisted sort of way, but that still doesn't mean he's in love with me.

But he cut me off before I could protest saying, "I dated Tori, the nice, popular girl who later dumped me for being a player, you dated Beck who dumped you for being too mean and jealous! Face it, he needs a nice, sweet girl, she needs a nice, sweet guy! They're perfect for each other and so are we!"

I had to say it stung that he brought Beck into this.

"Ryder I still don't-" but once again he cut me off, but this time he kissed me

At first it was rough and forced, but as I allowed myself to kiss back it became soft and sweet.

But he pulled back too soon.

"See?" He said smirking.

"Shut up." I mumbled still slightly dazed.

"Look I get it that you don't want to rush this! After all you and Beck dated for three years and that was a disaster. You'll need to learn to trust me first and I respect that." He said shocking me.

"Thanks." I said after a few moments. I still wasn't too sure about this whole thing, but I could tell that his intentions were good...

What's the worst that could happen?

**Ok I think I know what I'm doing now. Kinda...I still have a few ideas bouncing around because I still hate the fact that I can't please all of you, but I'll do my best! Review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry this is legit the shortest thing EVER, but I'm about to run out the door and wanted to post something for Thanksgiving!**

Jade POV

I got home from the date at about 10:30.

After dinner Ryder took me to a park and we just walked around for a few hours and talked. I was surprised to find myself enjoying his presence.

I checked The Slap to see Ryder's latest update,

_Just had the best date of my life with a beautiful girl!_

_Mood: In Love_

Then I saw a couple pictures he posted of us. There was one with us in front of the restaurant, a few at the park, and the last one was me. I was sitting by the lake at the park with him, he said something and I laughed. I didn't even notice that he took the picture. I was shocked to see the caption.

_Her gorgeous laugh._

Beck never said stuff like that. Well he did, but never in public where other's could see. That was something we always fought about. I would always say he was embarrassed by me and he would deny it telling me all these great things about myself and I loved it.

**Happy Thanksgiving! Review!:P By the way you should all be psyched because next chapter will be Beck's POV!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again I'm super sorry for the short chapter, but I figured since Jade's side was short I should make this about the same length. I'll try to make the next chapter longer!**

Beck POV

I was sitting in my RV dying of boredom.

When Jade and I were dating it was almost impossible to get bored.

I decided to go on The Slap and see if Andre or Robbie were doing anything when I saw Ryder's latest update and was reminded of his date with Jade tonight.

_Just had the best date of my life with a beautiful girl!_

_Mood: In Love_

What?! "In love"?! No way! It's only their first date! What if Jade had a good time too...

No way, she was with Ryder she couldn't have liked it...

But that's when I saw the picture of Jade that Ryder posted. It was impossible to deny that she was happy. She was smiling that smile. That was the smile that she used to use whenever we were alone in my RV that no one else ever saw! It always made me feel special that she only smiled like that around me. It made me feel loved.

I checked Jade's Slap page and became even more distraught_._

_Actually had a really fun date tonight. And he was pretty hot..._

_Mood: Happy (for once)_

That killed me. She had fun with_ him. _She was happy with_ him. _She thought_ he _was hot.

Then I got a text from Ryder.

_Check The Slap if you haven't already. I think you'll realize that our little talk at lunch was unnecessary since she clearly likes me and I bet she's amazing to have during the night. See ya Oliver_

That's when I knew I had to do something to fix this.

**Ok for everyone that wants Ryder to really like Jade DON'T freak out! I found a way to kind of compromise both sides so please keep reading no matter what you wanted to happen because I'm going to try to make both sides happy! BY THE WAY TSB&J is on NEXT SATURDAY! I'm super excited! Make sure to watch it! Or I will find you:P REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**BADE IS BACK TOGETHER! MY LIFE HAS MEANING AGAIN!:DD I legit screamed at the end and re-watched the ending at least 50 times! Loved it so much!333**

Beck POV

It was 5:27 on a Saturday morning. I was up all night trying to think of ways to get Jade away from Ryder.

I knew something wasn't right. Ryder is an idiotic player. He hates me, thinks Jade is hot, I'm her ex-boyfriend. He's killing two birds with one stone. He'll show everyone at HA that he can date anyone, it's no secret that Jade's nearly impossible to get to go on a date. It took me over 30 times before she finally said yes!

But she said yes to him the first time. That's what I really don't get, she hates Ryder! She knows he's a player and knows it's dangerous to date him!

Anyway, back to the main point. I need to get Jade to love me again. To do that I just need to spend some time with her, but what am I supposed to do, just call my ex-girlfriend and ask her to hang out?!

Well, technically I guess that _does_ make the most sense..

Alright, I can do this.

I picked up my PearPhone and hit speed dial number one.

After about four rings I got an answer.

"Beck, why the hell are you calling me at 5:30 in the morning on a _SATURDAY_?"

Oh, right, it was only 5:30...crap.

"Oh-well, I was just uh wondering if you wanted some coffee?" I improvised.

"At 5:30 in the morning?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

*Beep*

And that's why I wasn't going to call her.

Jade POV

I laid in bed debating what to do.

Should I go to Beck's RV and demand coffee?

That's what I wanted to do, plus I could give him a piece of my mind for waking me this early!

But that just seemed too weird. I mean we're ex-boyfriend and girlfriend _and_ I went on a date last night and now he wants to go for coffee at 5:30 in the morning?

As I put on my black tank top and black jeans I say to myself, "Well we weren't normal as a couple so why be normal now?"

**Ok so I'm leaving for Disney World on Saturday morning (woohoo!) so this might be the last update for around two weeks (not woohoo...) but if I get enough reviews maybe I'll manage to get one more written...;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated! I've been super super busy with make-up work in school! But next week is Christmas break which means MORE UPDATES!:D**

Beck POV

About ten minutes after my call with Jade I fell asleep.

It wasn't exactly a long nap though since five minutes later someone came banging on my door. I walked over to the door slightly annoyed. Who the heck would be banging in my door at 5:45 in the morning?

As soon as I opened the door I became a lot less annoyed and more happy and energetic. It was Jade at my door.

"What the hell?! You call me at 5:30 in the morning asking if I want coffee so I come over here and your asleep and I don't see any coffee!" Jade tells angrily.

"Uh I must've fallen asleep after you hung up on me and I dumped the coffee after you said you didn't want any." I lied a tiny bit at the end but oh well, she'll believe it.

"Well make more! I didn't come over here for nothing!" She yells once again.

"I don't know if I should make coffee for someone who keeps yelling at me..." I tease.

"Beck." She warns.

"Actually I know I shouldn't make coffee for someone who keeps yelling at me." I say nodding my head.

"Don't even joke about that!" She yells.

"What did I say about yelling?"

"Make me coffee." She whispers.

"See? Was that so hard?" I joke.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna die now." She says rolling her eyes.

"Oh relax, I'm getting the coffee!" I say walking towards my coffee machine.

"Two sugars!" She says laying on my bed.

As if I needed to be reminded. I knew everything about Jade. And I mean _EVERYTHING._

"I know." I say.

About five minutes later I walk over to the bed with a coffee to find her asleep.

She looks beautiful when she sleeps. Who am I kidding, she always looks beautiful.

I put the coffee next the the bed as I hear another knock on my door.

Now what?!

I open the door extremely annoyed to find Ryder.

"What?" I ask.

"I saw Jades status update." He snarls at me shoving his phone into my face.

_Jade:_  
_Sitting in my exboyfriend's bed while he makes me coffee. Yup it doesn't get any weirder._

_Mood: Coffee-Deprived_

"Where is she?" He demands just as I finish reading her update.

I couldn't help but feel overjoyed that she posted something about me.

"Where's who?" Jade asks stepping next to me.

"Come with me, as your boyfriend." Ryder stops to glare at me. "I can make you your coffee."

"Okay?" She said confused.

Why was she letting him take her like that?!

"Get in the car, I'll be there in a second." Ryder commanded.

Once again, Jade obeyed.

"Now look, I played fair. I asked her out and she said yes then you go and drag her out here this early in the morning? If your not playing nice then I guess I don't need to either. I'll show Jade how to have real fun at the party. Have fun with goody two shoes Vega Beckett." Ryder gloated walking off towards his car.

Ryder one, Beck zero.

**I'm gonna try to update this weekend, until then...REVIEW!**

**PS you know what an AMAZING Christmas present would be? Getting to 100 reviews! I would**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all of these reviews! When I logged on today and saw my newest reviews I couldn't stop smiling as I read and re-read all of this stories reviews! It means so much to me that all of you seem to really love this story and it really made my day! I love you guys!**

Jade POV

The car ride to Ryder's house was silent. I could tell he was furious and I had no intention of making him even more mad, I've heard what Ryder can do if you upset him and normally I wouldn't be the slightest bit faced, but this was different. I've made tons of people mad before, but Ryder was different, the sharp, cold stare he gave me when he got into the car gave me chills.

He pulled into his driveway and parked the car, but showed no sign of getting out.

"So what were you really doing there?" He asked, giving me his cold stare once again.

"He called me and asked if I wanted to have some coffee with him." I answered honestly.

"You should know better than to tell me stupid lies Jade. I'm not going to ask again." He said. I could see his grip was getting tighter as he held the steering wheel.

"It's true!" I said.

"Fine, you want to play games? Let's go play." He said getting out of the car.

I stayed in the car, I listened to him at Beck's to try upsetting him and make him think that I truly wanted to be with Ryder, but Beck isn't here any more.

"What? Don't want coffee anymore?" He asks.

I just keep staring straight ahead, completely ignoring him.

"Fine, we'll play your way." He smirks opening my car door.

He yanks roughly on my arm pulling me out of the car.

"Ow!" I screech.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." He says pulling me toward his house.

He opens the door and pulls me up the stairs, by this point I'm nearly petrified.

He opens the door to his room and throws me up against the wall.

"Either tell me what really happened at his RV or show me how sorry you are about it." He whispers right into my face.

"Nothing happened!" I yell into his face.

As soon as I say the words he shoves kiss lips onto mine.

All I can think is, "this is it. He's going to do it." I fight as hard as I can, but it's pointless.

"Ryder?" I hear a women yell from downstairs.

"Crap." He mumbles against my lips.

He then slaps me across the face and knocks me to the ground.

"Don't say a word to anyone." He says before marching downstairs.

**I'm sorry about how crappy this chapter was! I saw the great reviews and knew that I had to get something up today, but I was kinda rushing:/ I promise the next one will be much better! By the way, does anyone like Pretty Little Liars? I started watching it last week (on my new ChromeBook!;)) and I have already gotten all caught up for the premier on Tuesday! How were your holidays?! I feel like I never really ask questions for you to leave in your review! I'm going to ask you a random question in every update now! **

**This chapter's random question(s):**

** Does anyone watch Pretty Little Liars?**

**How were your holidays?**

**What did you get for Christmas or whatever you celebrate?**

**What do you want to happen in this story?**

**Does anyone know what is supposed to happen in tomorrow's Victorious episode (if there is one) because for once I have no idea!?**

**Are these questions getting annoying?**

**Alright I'm done!;P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Okay so an anonymous reviewer was awesome and answered ALL of my questions which made me very happy:) and I want to respond to their review! BadeLoveIsStrong, My favorite character from Pretty Little Liars is Spencer, it used to be Aria, but then I fell in love with Spencer and Toby dating so she ended up being my favorite:) For everyone who hates this Ryder and can't believe how he just changed into a jerk like that, don't worry there IS a reason for him acting this way! I know what I'm doing;P**

Jade POV

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Ryder had been so sweet and caring on our date, but just then he was so...Scary.

"You should leave." Ryder said to me as he walked back in. Something about his voice was different though, it wasn't demanding or anything, it was almost worried as if he was trying to protect me.

I just nodded and walked out the door. I silently walked out the door to his house when he spoke up again.

"I'm really sorry about what just happened in there. I promise you there is an explanation for it, but I can't tell you, not yet anyway. I can give you a ride home if you want though." He said.

"I'll walk." I say, still a bit shaken up. What kind of explanation could he have for slapping me? None of this made any sense.

"Okay." He said look down. "I really am sorry."

I nodded in response and began the long walk home. After about five minutes my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I look and see that it's a text from Beck.

_Are you ok?_

At this point "okay" was the last thing I was. I debated weather or not I should even bother responding for a moment, before concluding that I was tired and cold and the walk home was too far.

_Can you pick me up? I'm about a block away from Ryder's house._

Just as I put my phone back in my pocket it vibrates again.

_On my way._

Knowing that Beck was coming was slightly reassuring. I still didn't know what to do about Ryder, the whole thing was just really weird and confusing. I sit on the edge of the curb and think for a while before I hear a car horn beep.

"Jade!" Beck yells from the driver's seat.

I walk around the truck and get in the passenger's side.

"What happened?" He asks immediately.

"Well hello to you too." I say sarcastically while buckling my seat belt.

"Just talk, why didn't Ryder drop you off at home?" He interrogates.

"I think it's pretty obvious that he wasn't exactly happy with me when he picked me up from the RV, why would he give me a ride home?" I shoot back.

"It just seems weird alright." He sighs before saying, "Seriously, are you okay?"

I look directly at his big, worried brown eyes and know that I can't tell him what happened. It would cause him too much grieve and he would probably turn the truck around and kill Ryder with his bare hands.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

**So, any guesses on what's going on? I'm almost to 100 reviews!:DD I love you guys! I've decided that my 100th reviewer should get a reward or something special! Your possible rewards are the following...**

**1. Give me a one-shot to write:) (It can be any TV or Movie pairing as long as I am familiar with the show or movie)**

**2. I can give you a preview to another chapter:)**

**3. Choose my next multi-chapter story! (****It can be any TV or Movie pairing as long as I am familiar with the show or movie)**

**4. I can tell you what is going on with Ryder!;)**

**So if you are my 100th reviewer, make sure to include the number of what "reward" you want!:))**

**Question of the Chapter (QotC) Ha, I'm clever because I'm starting to use a nerdy acronym;P **

**What are some of your favorite Bade moments?**

**Lastly, I have a twitter account! Follow me if you wanna;) Love2Write21**


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW! It's been forever since I've updated! I'm super super super super sorry! Especially to my 100th reviewer who I promised a shoutout! BhindGreenEyes, my personal favorite stories of yours are All or Nothing, 3 Times Before We Say I Love You, and My Life Would Suck Without You. They're all really sweet and of course, full of Bade! So after everyone has read this GO READ BhindGreenEyes' STORIES!**

Beck POV

Something was way off with Jade, every time I tried to start a conversation she just nodded, shook her head, or shrugged her shoulders. I don't get it, what did Ryder do to Jade? And why doesn't she trust me with whatever happened? I decided to take matters into my own hands and drive towards the beach instead of her house.

We're about twenty minutes away from her house and ten minutes away from the beach before she says anything.

"You passed my house."

"Really? I hadn't realized."

"And now you're not turning around."

"Nope, and I don't plan to, until you tell me what's bugging you."

"Then looks like I'll never be going home." She sighs.

"Why don't you trust me?" I ask her.

"Why should I?" She asks, snapping her head towards me to give me an icy glare.

Now that stung, did she seriously not trust me anymore?

"Because we used to date, and you used to tell me everything. You know, just because we broke up doesn't me-"

"Oh please Beck, save me the 'Just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't care about you' speech." Jade said, cutting me off.

"Seriously, take me home now." She said.

I pull into a gas station and turn the car around.

"Fine." I agree, I'm not going to get her to like me anymore by holding her captive in my truck.

"Thank you." She exasperates.

I'm pulling out of the gas station and into the road again when she yells, "Stop the car!"

"What, why?" I ask confused.

"Just stop!" She yells again, moving her head around trying to see out of the window on my side of the truck.

"What's going on?" I ask, stopping the car.

"Move your head!" She demands, still desperately looking out my window.

I oblige and duck down, turning my head to see what she was looking at.

I see a guy in a leather jacket, loose jeans, with jet black hair. He turns around and looks directly at the truck before widening his icy blue eyes, and taking off, sprinting in the opposite direction.

"That guy looked _exactly _like Ryder." I say, very confused.

"I know." She whispers, staring in the direction he ran off.

"He couldn't have gotten here that fast without a car, I mean I don't see his car and he _ran _away. Why was he here? He couldn't have been getting gas for his car because he didn't take it with him! Plus this gas station is like a half hour away from his house! How did he get here so fast?" I ramble.

"I have no idea." She whispered, still staring into the distance.

**That's all for now! GO READ BhindGreenEyes' STORIES RIGHT NOW! i DEMAND YOU!:P And I would also really appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter...;) Byeeee!**


End file.
